If she leaves I am leaving too
by TWDHGfan
Summary: *Spoilers!* season 4 episode 4! This is about how Daryl reacts when he finds out what Rick did to Carol. Will he accept it or go looking for her? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY I AM SO MAD ABOUT TONIGHTS EPISODE! I hated it so much! The nerve of Rick. It was not his call! I love Carol sure her recent decisions sucked but she had good intentions! I am writing this story because I completely hate what happened it was the only thing on my mind since the episode ended! I hope you like it! R&R**_

* * *

Carol looked back at Rick one last time before driving away, in the opposite direction of the prison. She had tears streaming down her face, did Rick really just kick her out of the prison?

The more Carol thought about it the more she wanted to cry. Rick was like a brother to her, she had known him since the beginning of this shitty outbreak and he just told her to leave. Carol should have known that Rick wouldn't just ask her to go on a run with him.

Carol thought about why he decided to leave her in the first place. She killed David and Karen. She killed them and then burned their bodies. They were sick, infected with that flu that was killing everyone she had grown to love. Carol did it for the prison, everyone inside it. For Lizzie and Mika children that were put in her care by their dying father, she had to protect them, for Glenn who was showing clear symptoms of this nasty flu. She thought she was protecting them by killing Karen and David but apparently she was all wrong.

Carols mind wasn't in the right place. She was overwhelmed with this sickness going around and having to take care of two girls. Carol felt like she failed Sophia and she only felt worse now that Lizzie and Mika were now in her care. Carol cried at the thought of never returning to protect those girls.

She knew Rick had good intentions but telling her to never come back? Was that really a good call.

Carol kept her hands on the wheel, she didn't even know where she was going but she knew nobody cared. if Rick decided to tell everyone what she did, they would want her gone.

* * *

Rick got back to the prison and walked into his cell instead of answering the questions Maggie, Hershel, and Carl were asking him about the run and Carol. Daryl and the others weren't back yet and he really wasn't looking forward to telling everyone what he did.

Ricks eyes were puffy from crying. Carol was the only woman from the Atlanta camp still alive. She went through a lot to get where she was today and Rick was scared for her. He knew she mean't well by killing Karen and David but was killing the right call? Rick told her to leave because he was scared. Scared of what she might become, scared of what she might do next.

Rick heard the car drive up and knew these next few minutes weren't going to be good.

Rick walked out and gave a nod to Daryl. They had returned with the medicine, it was a success they found all the medicine that was on the list and more! Hershel took the medicine. Hershel and Bob went to go treat the sick while Rick gathered Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne, Maggie, and Beth to tell them the news. Hershel was busy with retreating the sick and Glenn was sick so they wereGPS competing to this urgent meeting.

He stood infront of them suddenly wishing he didn't have to tell them but he knew that was wrong. He thought about how they would take it and realized it might not go as well as he thought it would. They cared a lot for Carol especially Daryl. They had grown the closest and telling him that news would break his heart. Rick knew Daryl was pissed about the David /Karen situation and maybe if he found out it was Carol he wouldn't get so mad over Rick leaving her.

Rick waited for everyone to settle down before speaking, "I gathered you all up because I have not so good news."

"Rick? Is everything okay?" Maggie questioned.

"No it's not. It's about Carol."

Daryl turned to Rick at the mention of her name, "is she hurt?" He had worry all over his face.

"No, not exactly..."

"Then what is it?"

Everyone could hear the uncertainty in is voice. Here goes nothing he thought.

"She killed Karen and David."

Everyone had confusion on their face. Carol? Kill someone? Nobody would think kind and loving Carol would do something like that.

"What?" Exclaimed Maggie.

"Are you serious?" Questioned Michonne.

"Yes I'm serious. She admitted it to me yesterday." Rick looked over at Daryl and found him looking at the ground deep in thought. The room got silent then Tyreese spoke up.

"I'M GUNNA KILL HER!" He ran to the prison doors but a hand shot out grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Tyreese was not in the mood to be fucked with. He just realized that the kind and Caring woman he asked to watch over his sick sister just murdered two people and one of them was someone he kept very close to his heart.

"Don't you fuckin touch 'er! Ya lay a hand on her and I will stomp your ass!" There was no softness in Daryl's voice.

Everyone ran up to where Tyreese and Daryl were.

"Guys there is something else I should say." Rick looked over and saw Daryl fighting with his emotions.

Daryl was disappointed in finding out she killed in cold blood and angered at the fact Tyreese was going to try and hurt her. Daryl thought about the situation, there must have been a reason she killed them, she wasn't a murderer. She didn't kill for fun like the Governor, did she? scrapped that thought, Carol wasn't a murderer, she didn't kill for fun, she cared and thats why she did it.

Ricks voice broke Daryl's thought.

"Tyreese you can't hurt her."

"And why is that Rick? I want justice! She killed KAREN AND DAVID, she needs to be punished! When I find her I will..." He never got to finish.

"I said Don't ya fuckin' touch her!" Daryl's voice boomed over everyone's.

"We'll you won't find her."

"What?" Questioned Michonne looking over at Rick, "did you hide her knowing Tyreese would do this?"

"Where is she?" Maggie desperately called out.

"Not here." Rick managed to choke out.

"What do ya mean?" Rick could hear the anger rise in Daryls voice.

"We went on a run..."

"And?" Called out Tyreese looking for an explanation he hoped she got bit and Rick left her.

Daryl knew what he would say next 'and she got bit' he didn't want to hear it. He cared too much for that woman she could just go and die on him when he never told her how he felt about her.

"And after I told her to leave."

Everyone's mouths hung open. They didn't believe what just came out of Ricks mouth.

"Leave where?" Daryl yelled taking a step closer to Rick.

"Leave the prison and never come back." Rick didn't even have time to blink because Daryl was on top of him punching and kicking.

"You fucking basterd!" Daryl yelled as he threw punches at Rick. Everyone else watched in horror until Michonne ripped Daryl off Rick and held him back with the help of Tyreese.

"Listen Daryl! I had no choice and you knew that! She killed Karen and David what was I supposed to do! Let her kill again?"

Daryl was speechless. He couldn't imagine life without her. She kept him grounded into reality. She cared for him and he cared for her.

Daryl ripped out of Michonne and tyreeses grip.

"Daryl come on! Where are you going?" Rick called out to him.

"Where do ya think I'm goin? I'm goin to find her!" Daryl grabbed his crossbow and got on the back of his motorcycle.

"You can't bring her back Daryl, you know that?" Rick said.

"Who said I was bringin her back? If you kick her out I'm leavin too." And with that Daryl was gone. Driving away from the prison in hopes to find the only person he ever gave a damn about.

* * *

_** that's all i'm putting out tonight. maybe if I'm still depressed over that episode ill update soon this story is going be two maybe three parts tops. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the awesome reviews! i am not as mad today about yesterdays episode but i still have no respect for Rick. i also get he was protecting her from Tyreese but still i can't get over it D: anyways i have a good ending to this story that i will probably write tomorrow! _**

* * *

Carol sat in her car realizing she used up all the gas Rick had given her.

"Great… this is just great." Carol got out of the old beat up car and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to stay out in the open for very long.

* * *

Rick passed back and forth, he had just told the group what Carol did and what he did to her. Nobody said a word to Rick after Daryl went crazy on him.

Daryl was struck the worst by this news and after hearing it he punched and kicked Rick before grabbing his crossbow and heading out to search for her. Rick thought about Daryl, he knew Daryl and Carol had a special connection but he never thought Daryl cared enough to go after her.

Rick walked around the prison a bit. He stopped when he was in front of the door that quarantined the sick and infected. He stopped in front of the window and saw Glenn staring at him from the other side as if he was waiting for Rick to come by.

Glenn walked up to the window still staring at Rick.

"Maggie told me."

"I figured…"

" Rick…" Glenn started coughing a bit but was able to continue, "Man what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Glenn! She killed Karen and David!"

"Rick calm down! Think about this! It's Carol! She was with you since Atlanta, she had our backs. She was just trying to protect us."

"But she didn't. They could have lived! Glenn you're getting worse! You think killing them would have made a difference?"

Glenn stared at Rick with disgust on his face, "I don't like what she did but I understand why she did it. Listen you could have brought her back and let the council decide! You didn't want to be a leader anymore, and you made the wrong call." Glenn turned around and walked away.

"GLENN! We are not done with this conversation!" Rick would have gone after him but he was scared about this deadly flu that was the cause to all this trouble.

Rick walked back to the outside of the prison wanting to be alone. He needed to think things over.

* * *

Carol stopped at a local variety store; it was cleaned out by some other group but was safe to hide out in until she could get herself on her feet. She grabbed the back pack Rick packed for her and opened it up.

"Gee thanks Rick..." She said sarcastically, "You give me a back pack and tell me to leave?" Carol had tears welding in her eyes, "Rick… You were the brother I never had. You protected me and I had your back… you can't just do this to me!" Carol grabbed her unzipped back pack and threw it at the wall letting the contents in it spill out.

Carol wiped her tears and went to pick up all the items and put them back in her backpack when she noticed something Rick must have packed for her. She picked it up and smoothed it out, it was a Cherokee rose. Carol sunk into the wall and held it close to her heart.

She remembered the night she was crying in Dales RV and Daryl appeared with the Cherokee rose and its amazing story. She was so sure Daryl was going to find Sophia. Ever since that day Carol felt closer to Daryl and even after they found Sophia dead in that barn she felt as if her and Daryl were connected in a way.

She sat against the wall and thought about Daryl. She was really going to miss him. Carol remembered the exact moment she realized she loved Daryl. It was back when it was only a small group at the prison. Walkers attacked the yard and Lori died in child birth, T-Dog sacrificed himself to save Carol and she was trapped in a room to weak to get out. Carol leaned against the door in hopes someone would find her, that _he_ would find her.

The next think she knew Daryl was looking down on her with his perfect blue eyes, he was her saviour and she knew she loved him. He cared for her and saved her numerous times throughout this hell bound journey.

She loved him but never got the chance to tell him. Why would he even like me after he finds out what I did! Carol thought. She sat there with a vacant glare on her face. She knew she would never make it if she kept thinking about the group she considered family, they wouldn't want her back. _He_ wouldn't want her back.

* * *

Daryl didn't even know where he was headed but he knew he had to find her. Daryl slowed down when a small neighbourhood could be seen in the distance. Would she be there, he thought. When Rick was explaining the run to them he mentioned going into a small neighbourhood so Daryl figured it was worth a shot. He started his motorcycle again and sped off towards the town.

When he got there he realized nobody was there.

"Shit." He exclaimed. Daryl knew Rick wouldn't have just left her with nothing so he continued down the road in hopes to find her.

* * *

Carol ran as fast as she could but walkers were coming from all directions. Carol was resting in the store admiring her Cherokee rose on last time before heading out when a herd of walkers caught her off guard. She frantically got up and ran through the store trying to find a back exit. She didn't notice she dropped the rose. Carol tried to out run them but it was no use.

Rick didn't leave Carol a gun. She only had her small old knife, that same knife that she got stuck in the neck of an angry walker in the tombs before getting lost. Daryl retrieved it for her the day he found her. She gripped the knife close making sure to kill any walkers that were getting to close.

"ANYBODY! Please help me!" she screamed but anyone in their right of mind wouldn't go near the giant herd to try and save someone they didn't even know they could trust.

Carol finally managed to escape most of the walkers by hiding in a nearby forest. Something about the forest gave her a bad feeling but she ignored it because she was tired of running. She was going to have to find a place to stay for the night, it was starting to show signs of the sun setting and Carol wanted to make lots of space between her and that herd.

Carol walked for what seemed like hours. She took down millions of walkers, was dehydrated, and starving. She was stumbling around this weird forest, when she came across a familiar building. There was a little tiny field and in the middle of it stood a small church. At first Carol didn't remember the building but then it hit her and so did another wave of emotions.

This church was the one they ran too in hopes of Sophia hiding their safe and sound. Not only did they not find her there but it was the last time Carol prayed for the safety of her and her now dead daughter. Carol sat in the pue she sat in that day almost two years ago and cried some more, she couldn't handle all these old memories all hitting her at once.

She was sad about Sophia but this church just reminded her about the group. Her group. She remembered Andrea wanting her gun so she can become stronger, Glenn being a smart ass, Rick caring for the lives of others, Lori bitching everyone out (but with good intentions), Carl always running off, Dale and his words of wisdom, T-Dog always silently helping out, but most of all Daryl and the way he didn't want to stop looking for Sophia.

She thought about how most of the people died or have changed for better or worse. She decided to kneel in the same spot and pray once again.

"Dear God, Please forgive me for what I have done. I was trying to help. I wanted to protect everyone. Please watch over Lizzie and Mika, don't let anything bad happen to them. Amen."

Carol sat in silence thinking things over.

* * *

Daryl put his bike to a halt, got off it, and approached the deserted car. It was a grey beat up looking car. He opened the doors and looked at the gas. Empty. Daryl knew it had to be Carols, the car had to have been driven that day because the windows were washed so someone could see through all the dirt. Daryl got back on his bike hot on her trail. He spotted a small variety store and hoped he would find her inside.

Daryl looked around the outside of the store there was evidence a giant herd of walkers recently passed by and he feared she got caught in it. Daryl looked around in hopes to find her but was very unlucky. He did spot a trampled on Cherokee rose on the ground. He picked it up.

"Carol… I'm gunna find you!" he called out before getting back on his motorcycle and heading back down the road.

* * *

_**i know i put a lot of flash backs/ memories of earlier seasons and that is because i wanted to make a point about how much everyone has changed since seasons 1 and 2. idk i just wanted to add that in it made me feel better. :) R&R **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**final chapter! thank you for the awesome reviews! hope you enjoy it! R&R**_

* * *

Three days. It was only three days since Rick told Carol to leave. Carol was and angry at Rick but she slowly the anger faded but the sadness she felt deep in her heart was still there.

Carol woke up with panic striking through her, then she remembered where she was. That old beat up church they tried to look for Sophia in. Carol stayed in the church for three days not wanting to move, all the emotions she had were definitely slowing her down. Carol decided she needed to move before that herd got closer. She packed up her small backpack and took a final look at the small church. When she looked around it was almost as if she was still there looking for her daughter. She looked around and saw the faces of the dead, Shane, Lori, Andrea. They were gone and she missed them.

Carol moved the bench she pushed infront of the door and made her way out of the church. Carol ran out of the food Rick packed and was going to need to find something to eat soon.

She exited into the woods with no idea what to do next. As Carol wandered around she just thought about how weak and scared she was when they were out in the woods looking for Sophia. There weren't many walkers as she thought she would run into but they seem to be clumping together, moving in a herd rather than alone.

Carol heard a moan and snapped her head in the direction it came from. Luckily for her it was a lone walker. She killed it in one swift motion of her knife, and it fell to the ground. After the walker fell Carol noticed something in the distance. A tent.

* * *

Daryl didn't get much sleep the past days. He was worried; worried that he wouldn't find her in time just like Sophia. Daryl's feelings for Carol were clear, he loved her but he never got the chance to tell her before Rick decided she was a threat to everyone.

Daryl cringed at the thought of Carol being a threat to him. Carol was no governor, sure she killed but haven't we all, after all the world is definitely not like it once had been. Her kills were not for fun, they weren't something she did without reason. Daryl didn't see her as a threat he knew deep down she would never kill anyone from the group since the farm sick or not.

Daryl was on his bike for a little more than an hour. He went from plaza to plaza and neighbourhood to neighbourhood in search for her but was very unlucky. He finally decided to take a rest stop. As soon as he got off the bike he grabbed Carol's Cherokee rose out of his pocket and stared to flatten it out. He stared at it a bit before remembering the past.

Carl was shot and Maggie showed up out of nowhere stealing Lori away from the group, they headed back to the RV to go meet up with them but Carol stepped up and offered to stay in case Sophia made her way back to the highway. Dale and Andrea offered to stay too. Daryl felt bad she was missing her girl and he decided to stay. He remembered going out that night with Andrea searching for the poor girl. Carol's crying was what made him get up in the first place. Her crying kept him up and made him have a strange feeling that he didn't like.

Daryl heard the moans of walkers and that's when he decided his break was over. He hopped on his bike and continued down the road.

* * *

Rick woke up and walked into the Kitchen. Everyone has now come to terms with what has happened. Nobody really blamed Rick but all for different reasons. Some of the newer people thought she was a threat after Rick broke the news to everyone else. More of the people that actually knew who Carol once was and how she became stronger and they knew Tyreese would have tried to kill her if she showed her face near the prison. Sure they were really going to miss her but they understood why she couldn't come back.

Rick walked over to Maggie and Hershel.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Rick." Hershel said.

Rick sat in silence for a while. After everyone had time to think, they decided not to hate Rick even though his decision was not the greatest.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Rick managed to say. Everyone already knew he was referring to Daryl.

"Do you want him too?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I want him to! He is like a brother to me."

"But do you want her to some back? Rick if he finds her he is going to convince her to come with him back here." Hershel stood up to walk away but he turned to Rick before leaving, "Rick he loves her. We all know that he does."

Rick looked over at Maggie, "He isn't coming back is he?"

Maggie slowly nodded touching Ricks shoulder, "Like my daddy said, he loves her but he can't bring her back with Tyreese wanting her dead."

Rick nodded understanding Maggie. As much as Rick loved Daryl, he knew deep down Daryl loved Carol more.

* * *

Carol examined the small tent in front of her, she was nervous to see what was inside it. She slowly opened the flap of the tent and was relieved to see nothing, she looked around for a sign someone was there recently but found nothing. She left t he tent and stopped dead in her tracks. She got shocked by seeing a walker hanging from a tree dead. Its legs looked like the flesh was torn of by other walkers. Carol wondered what could have happened to that walker but then she noticed a note stuck to the tree it was hanging off of.

_"Got bit fever hit, World gone to shit might as well quit."_

Carol knew right away he must have 'opted' out, and then walkers came before he turned and ate his legs. She looked up one more time before leaving and noticed something in the walkers head. An arrow. She knew right away it was his arrow, she thought about the last time everyone was in this part of the forest. It must have been when him and Andrea went out at night that one sad night. Carol shook away tears. She thought about Daryl and how she would never see him again.

Carol left that spot and headed farther away from the tent until she could see the tree line end and what looked like an open area up ahead. Carol knew where she was, the highway, the spot where she lost Sophia because she wasn't able to protect her or teach her to protect herself.

Carol eased herself onto the highway and saw the pile of cars that was still there. It looked pretty much untouched since she was first there. She stared picking through the cars to see what she could gather up. Carol managed to keep a close eye on her surroundings though because she didn't want to repeat what happened on that highway; if walkers were coming she wanted to be long gone by then.

Carol managed to find an extra set of clothes, a gun with no ammo, and a can of soup. She looked around for a little bit more before finding the car that her and Andrea prepared for Sophia. She looked at it before eyeing another car a little farther ahead. It looked in pretty good condition considering it was sitting out there all winter. She opened the door and smiled seeing the keys in the ignition.

Carol prayed the Car would turn on and it did, she let out a small "Yes!" before getting in and heading off the highway. She knew where she wanted to go next.

Carols mind was a little foggy when it came to directions but she found what she was looking for. She parked her car and got out this trip was certainly emotional because Carol started to cry as soon as she took in her surroundings. She was on the Greene farm.

The herd of walkers that forced them off the farm was long gone by now but there were a couple walkers here and there that Carol took out instantly. Carol made her way to the barn that they found Sophia in. it was just a pile of ash now and Carol remembered that terrible night when the herd attacked and Daryl saved her. she looked at the ashes of the barn and saw the remains of Dales RV.

* * *

Daryl stopped his bike when he got to the high way. So many god damn memories decided to hit him and it just made him want to find her even more. He looked around the cars for a bit hoping to find a hint that she was there but found nothing.

He decided to get back on his bike and try one more stop before finally giving up and going back to the prison.

"Come on Carol. Ya better be there." He said as he made his way over to his final destination.

He pulled over and shut the bike off. He got off it and had two things on his mind getting shot and Sophia. He touched the spot on his head where Andrea shot him. She just missed his brain and he was thankful. Daryl turned his head looking at the Greene farm; he hasn't been there since it got over run.

Daryl looked over and finally saw her. Carol was kneeling at Sophia's grave sadly looking down at it. She didn't even notice him walk up to her until he was kneeling beside her.

She looked over with shock on her face, "Daryl?"

He responded with, "Hell woman! Ya scared me so bad!" Daryl was just glad to have her back so he grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Daryl why are you here?" Carol finally said letting him go.

"I came ta find ya."

"But why?" Carol questioned him, "Rick must have told you what I did…"

"He did and I don't blame ya for doin it. Carol as soon as he told me he left ya I went lookin for you. "

Carol turned away from him, "Why Daryl. It's like Rick said I'm a threat to him and his family. Nobody wants me there anymore. Tyreese is going to want to kill me."

Daryl pulled at her sleeves making her face him. "I don't care what Rick says come with me back ta the prison."

"Daryl, nobody wants me…" Carol began but she was cut off by Daryl's lips. Daryl didn't want to lose her again without telling her how he felt. Daryl kissed her and after the initial shock of Daryl Dixon kissing her disappeared she kissed him back.

"I want you there! I can't lose you, not again." Daryl said lips still pressed against hers. She put her hands on his neck and he put his on her small waist. When they pulled apart Carol gave him a small smile. It is now or never I guess, she thought.

"I love you Daryl." Was all Carol managed to say before he cut her off with another kiss.

"I love you too." Daryl replied pulling her into his strong arms.

He grabbed her hands and led her to his bike.

"Come on, We gotta get back ta the prison before sundown." Daryl waited for Carol to get on and wrap her arms around his waist but she never did. He turned around to see her still standing there with a frown on her face.

"Daryl I... I can't. Not after what I did,"

"Please." Daryl begged.

"No, Daryl I can't go back there."

Daryl got off his bike and walked over to her, "Fine but if you aren't going back neither am I." Daryl grabbed her face and gently pulled her forward for another kiss.


End file.
